Pretentious Actions
by Creme de Cerise
Summary: It was Sakura's birthday and all Naruto wanted was to give her what she wanted, Sasuke. Naruto then uses the Transformation Jutsu and transforms into Sasuke to give Sakura the the present she wanted. What happens when Sasuke discovers this? SasuNaru.
1. The Dress Up Game

**Hi everyone! I finally thought of a story that I'm quite proud of thinking. **

**This is a story about Naruto just being the innocent (and dense) ninja he is as he tries to cheer up Sakura on her birthday. He then transforms into Sasuke and takes her out on a date! This is all I'm going to tell you but remember, this story is SasuNaru. That means that this story is shounen ai. Also, please check out my other story called "The Stalker's Notebook". Anyways, on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

The full moon was up high, giving off light to the whole village of Konoha. It was around 8 pm and all the villagers were heading on home to rest their weary bodies after all of the work they've done earlier that day. Most families were sitting at their dinner table, eating together but not our noisy ninja. The inviting smell of ramen surrounded him as he sat on a high stool, a bowl of miso ramen laid in front of him, chopsticks in hand. He was in no other than Ichiraku's Ramen but he wasn't alone...he was with his dear Sakura-chan.

She was chatting endlessly as he listened to her yet he couldn't help but talk to himself in his own mind. Sakura had her own ramen in front of her and she wore her usual clothes yet Naruto can't help but admire her as she smiled, making him feel all tingly inside. Although it was bad for a "gentleman" like "him" to not listen to a girl when she was talking, all Naruto did was stare at her in a stupor. Suddenly, he was knocked out of his stupor when Sakura said something that caught his attention.

"Don't you think so? _Sasuke-kun?" _she said.

"Ahahaha! Of course!" he exclaimed, although he didn't know what Sakura just said, that kind of reply was something someone like Naruto would say. He just remembered, he transformed himself into an image of Sasuke. Sakura gave him a suspicious look, thinking exactly what most people would think: Sasuke is acting weird. _This isn't good. What if she wants another date? What if the real Sasuke suddenly comes. I don't know what I'm going to do! _Naruto said as he looked at himself, not exactly seeing the body he was used to seeing. He was in Sasuke Uchiha's body! This is dangerous, he's dead if Sasuke caught him in this state. Naruto just sighed and looked back up at Sakura who was looking at him with curiousity.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you staring at?" she asked, giggling and blushing at the thought that "Sasuke" was looking at her. "You're embarassing me." she added, holding her cheeks as they turned a bright red. She was feeling all tingly inside, she finally got a date with Sasuke! She was ecstatic, it was her birthday today and she got the only thing she every wanted, a date with Sasuke. She felt like everything was so perfect despite the fact that "Sasuke" was acting weird. She also wondered why they went to a place that served ramen...that isn't very Sasuke-ish.

Naruto was out of it, he couldn't find himself to concentrate at the question. _Errr, think fast, think fast think fast!!_ he screamed in his head. "Er, Sakura-chan...it's because you're so pretty!" he said, laughing nervously. _How did I even get in this mess? _he asked himself. He thought hard as he tried to remember -which he is bad at- why he transformed into Sasuke and took Sakura-chan out on a very cheap, yet awesome, date.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I have one question though. Why did we go to Ichiraku's Ramen. I didn't think you like ramen. I thought you were the type for walks in the park." Sakura said, eating some of her ramen, her hair almost touching her food. She can't help but start to doubt that this was actually Sasuke. Sasuke never called her "Sakura-chan" and Sasuke doesn't love nervously nor does he think she's cute. She sighed but just paid her attention to "Sasuke" to see what he has to say.

Naruto wasn't thinking right and he accidentally said something that an Uchiha would never say. He forgot that he was supposed to be Sasuke. "Ramen is the best stuff! I love it! Ichiraku's is one of the best places around! How can you not like ramen?" he exclaimed, putting a mouthful of ramen in his mouth. Sakura was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say, how could somebody like Sasuke say something idiotic like that. That goes to show that Sakura knows nothing about Sasuke but she didn't mind the ramen-obsession, she just couldn't help but admire "Sasuke" eat his ramen. It was very out of character but she just smiled, earning a smile from "Sasuke" in return.

"Sasuke" couldn't believe that he just said something like that. _How can I forget that I was supposed to be acting like Sasuke? I almost blew my cover! _It'd be a disaster if Naruto had another slip like that, and he shouldn't waste his energy talking too loud, he's starting to feel a little tired, especially after using the Transformation Jutsu for more than thirty minutes. The stress of keeping this date up is not helping either but the smell of ramen and the beautiful sight of Sakura kept him going. Sakura looked great and he can't help but stare...it just pains him to know that Sakura's only like this because she thinks that she's with the real Sasuke.

Naruto can't even imagine how things would turn out of Sasuke suddenly appeared out of the corner. He'd probably be SO mad, especially after a certain incident that happened in his house, which was Naruto's fault bit he didn't want to go into detail. Naruto didn't know what to do if Sasuke suddenly came along sometimes tomorrow and Sakura would probably talk to him...and then Sasuke would say "What are you talking about?". Naruto couldn't imagine it, it would hurt his Sakura-chan too!

**5 hours ago...**

Sakura sat on that swing hanging off the huge tree branch in front of the academy. This was meant to be her day yet she felt depression take over her. She pushed her legs back and let the swing do its thing. She stared directly in front of her, her eyes showing no emotion whatsoever despite her depression. There was nobody to be seen and she wanted it to stay that wat. It was her birthday yet the only thing she wanted was nowhere to be found -- Sasuke Uchiha.

All this time, all she ever wanted was to get at least one date from the boy even though she knew that he'd never actually have true feelings for her. Even though the thought of Sasuke not thinking of her as a girlfriend, she still loved him and would prefer him over any guy in the world, especially Naruto Uzumaki. The swing stopped and she just looked at the ground, sighing at the thought of having another boring birthday. Birthdays are meant to be fun, a day when everyone acknowledges your existance as well as when everyone gives you things that you like. It's just a shame that the thing she wanted was something that nobody but Sasuke himself could give. She was just sitting there until an all too familiar voice filled the air. No one other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!!" he said, handing Sakura a bouquet of flowers. "I can't believe it's your birthday! I forgot to ask you what you want so I got you some flowers but if you want anything else, I'll get them for you! I'll even take you on a date! Forget that stupid Sasuke!" he added, feeling quite confident that Sakura would say yes this time but his hopes went down when he looked at Sakura. Though Naruto was a boy who was dense in the head, he knew that something was wrong. Sakura just hugged her flowers and buried her face in them but though she tried to hide, it was hard to miss the fact that she started crying.

"Thanks, Naruto." she said sincerely. Although she loved the flowers, she couldn't help but still feel empty inside. That's one of the pains that come with liking a guy who you have zero chance of dating.

Naruto was about to speak but then he let it go with a sigh, smiling afterwards. He then he went down on his knees in front of Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Don't be depressed! It's your birthday and you should be happy! Want some ramen?" he asked as he thought eagerly of getting a cup of ramen with Sakura at Ichiraku's.

Sakura stared at her flowers. She knew that it was from Ino's store but she just let it go and held on them tight anyway. "Don't you understand, Naruto? All I want for my birthday is a date with Sasuke...but he'll never do that. He's Sasuke Uchiha and I highly doubt that he'd go out with me even for just an hour just because it's my birthday." she said, looking Naruto who felt bad about what he said. "It's not your fault." she added, putting her hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

Naruto can't help but smile but he really wanted to make Sakura happy. "You never know, Sakura-chan! Don't be sad. I'm sure that that idiot Sasuke would like to go out with you." he said, feeling a little bit of a pain in his chest as he thought about Sakura going out with Sasuke. It sickened him but he's willing to do anything to make her happy...anything.

Anything!

At that moment, an idea sparked in Naruto's head. Seeing as he is who he is, he started talking without thinking of the consequences. He started lying, all to make Sakura happy. "Ne...you know Sakura, me and Sasuke have been planning something, your date! He sent me here to ask you to go out with him later night, around 7:30. He'll pick you up." Naruto said as he thought about how he would pull this off...and there's only one way - the Transformation Jutsu. Although Naruto did suck at doing this Transformation Jutsu during his years in the academy, he decided to treat this jutsu just like the Sexy No Jutsu...Sasuke does pass as "sexy" doesn't he? Naruto shook his head at the idiocy of what he just thought. He knows he can do this and hold it for just an hour.

Sakura lightened up. "Really?!" she exclaimed, smiling and jumping up and down. She was so happy! It was the one of the best things that have happened in her life! She did find it weird that Sasuke would sent Naruto to ask her rather than somebody else...favorable. She also started doubting when she remembered Naruto say "Me and Sasuke have been planning"..._that's just weird. Since when did Naruto and Sasuke start planning things together? I thought that they always fought to see who was better. Eh, boys these days...and Naruto would never lie to me...right?_

Although Naruto mentally slapped himself for lying and trying to pull of something dangerous like this, he couldn't help it. He thought of Sasuke as a stupid loser and he knew that Sasuke couldn't make her happy so he decided to do this. Anything for Sakura. It just made his heart feel lighter to see somebody he liked become happy. _What the heck did I just get myself into..._

**Right Now...**

"Sasuke? Sasuke? You haven't said anything in a while and you haven't touched your ramen!" Sakura said as she waved her palm in front of Naruto's face. He looked at his ramen and pulled it closer and started eating it without as much energy as he used to have. Sakura gave him a worried look and shrugged it off, finishing what's left of her bowl of ramen. Sakura was still feeling happy, she doesn't want this date to end yet she knew that they had to go sooner or later...sadly..."sooner or later" came sooner than she thought. She looked at Naruto as he drank the last few drops from his bowl. He took out his wallet and paid for the ramen.

Both of them thanked the person who made their ramen. Both of them knew that this was "goodbye" but Naruto decided to walk Sakura home. The street they were walking on was fairly quiet other than the chatter of some people passing them every now and then. They walked pass buildings with light shining behind the windows. An occasional warm breeze blew and it made the trees' leaves' rustle. Crickets were making some noise too but it wasn't the kind of noise that would annoy someone, it was the kind of noise that somebody would enjoy. It was awkward but they had to do it, if Naruto just ditched Sakura on her way home, that would be very un-gentleman-like and the last thing he wanted to do was to leave Sakura in a foul mood. Both of them were walking without talking, hands swinging by their sides and eyes that tried to avoid looking at each other. Sakura could feel a slight tingle in her cheeks as her hands bumped with "Sasuke's" hand. She couldn't help but enjoy the smooth feeling of his skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Naruto couldn't help but flinch everytime they touch, he enjoyed Sakura's hand against his Sasuke-hand but it just didn't seem right, taking advantage of Sakura like this. But he shrugged this thought off, he was doing this for Sakura and her happiness and not for himself. He couldn't resist but hold Sakura's hand with his Sasuke-hand. He couldn't help but notice how warm her hands were, he was enjoying this and he wished that it wouldn't end. Sakura was just blushing like crazy at that moment, relishing the moment. It's so hard to believe that "Sasuke" was holding her hand...they've touched before but in this kind of way. She can't believe it. _I just had a date with Sasuke._

They kept walking for a few more minutes, smiling at each other a couple of times. They finally stopped in front of Sakura's door, the light on the street lighting up the place, making it a very romantic moment. The starts were up high and the full moon was shining down on them. They didn't know what to say, they just looked at each other's eyes. Black eyes to green. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she took "Sasuke's" other hand and wrapped her fingers around it. Their faces were fairly close, she inhaled the "Sasuke's" scent, noticing that it was different from his normal scent but she enjoyed it anyways. Naruto smiled back.

Naruto didn't have the slightest idea with what to do during these situations but he's seen it before, when some villagers of Konoha dated, he would observe them. He didn't think he's have to do something like that any time soon but he knew that if he wanted to make Sakura weak in the knees, he had to copy what he's seen. Naruto took his right hand away from Sakura's hand and put it behind her head and pulled her head to his chest. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the steady beat of "Sasuke's" heart. She wished that it beated for her but she knew deep in her heart that Sasuke didn't actually like her...or did he?

"I had a great time tonight, Sasuke. Thank you." she said, in a very low voice, making Naruto weak in the knees. He hasn't experiened Sakura in this way but he knew that all of this affection that she was showing was for the real Sasuke and not him. Naruto couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest but it didn't matter to him, he knew that they would never be together.

"I'm glad you did. Happy Birthday Sakura." Naruto said.

Sakura didn't want to move her head away from "Sasuke's" chest but she had to. She looked at his beautiful black eyes that shined under the street lamp light. She looked at his face and enjoyed looking at every detail but she knew that she couldn't do this for long, she had to go back inside her house and rest for another beautiful day. Sakura thought of kissing "Sasuke" but she knew that he wouldn't appreciate it...but it was her birthday, right? That means that he should let her kiss him!

She decided to risk it all and she inched closer, closing her eyes as she longed to feel Sasuke's lips on hers. Naruto didn't know what to do, he wanted to kiss Sakura's lips but he can't do that...he isn't the real Sasuke! This would complicate things. _Oh no...think fast, think fast, think fast!_ He then thought of something to reject Sakura's kiss without looking like a jerk. He slowly put his finger on her lips, prevent her from getting closer. Sakura's eyes opened in surprise to see the "Uchiha" stop her kiss. The excitement in her eyes died down and she looked at the ground. Naruto didn't want Sakura to think that he rejected her kiss because he didn't want it!

_Uhm...come on brain, work with me!! I need a reason! Think!!_ He screamed in his mind...and that's when he thought of a reason. He's probably going to kill himself for this but he needed something to spare Sakura-chan's feelings. "Uhm...it's not like that! Let's just save this kiss for the next date." he said, flinching as he let the words escape his mouth. He can't believe he said that. This did complicate things just as much as a kiss would've...now he would have to date her again! He felt a little bit of panic all over him but he knew that what he did was right. He didn't kiss her. That's good.

Sakura brightened up again and smiled. _Next date? Heck yeah!! Take that Ino-pig!!-- Inner Sakura. _She slowly hugged "Sasuke" one last time and then broke free. She turned to face her door and put her hand on the knob. The cool metal was against her skin but that was nothing compared to the warm feeling taking over her whole body. She turned the knob and stepped inside but before she could fully disappear, she looked back at "Sasuke.".

"This has been the best birthday ever, thank you Sasuke!" she closed the door and slammed it behind her. She still wondered why Sasuke Uchiha brought her to eat ramen but that was beyond her.

Naruto sighed in relief, it's over. But still, he can't help but panic over the thought that he's going to have to do this again. _What.Have.I.Done?_

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

It was the day after the date and the sun was up high, just like Sakura's spirits. She sat on a bench in the park, looking at the trees swaying in the breeze as well as the little children running around, chasing each other. She was still happy from yesterday, even though Ichiraku's ramen wouldn't be the best place for a first date/dream date, she is happy. Everything is just so beautiful that day, the white clouds were hovering over her and she looked at it, there was a variety of shapes yet she kept thinking of what happened last night rather then concentrating on the clouds.

When she got home that night, she went straight into her room and stared at the ceiling, pure bliss taking over her. Her cheeks were still red that night but it slowly went away when she went into the a warm bath prepared by her mother. The warm water comforted her. The bath was giving off mild steam and she the bubbles covered the surface of the water, filling the air with a nice scent. It smells just like her shampoo, the one that Kakashi-sensei's dog uses. She chuckled at that thought, the thought that she felt weak knowing that she smelled like a dog. Sakura stayed in her bath for half an hour before retiring to bed, her eyelids drooping. She can't wait for tomorrow, she can't wait until she sees Sasuke again.

Sakura stopped looking at the clouds and looked straight ahead again yet she wasn't looking at what's in front of her, she was still thinking of that date. She definitely wants to do it again but "Sasuke" didn't give a day for their next date. _I don't even know if there's going to be a next date, Naruto could've just paid Sasuke to go out with me. I wish it was true...maybe it is? Oh what am I thinking! I'm delusional! But then I wish these delusions were true. Sasuke's so good looking! I'm so happy I got to experience him first hand. Unlike Naruto, he would've just talked about ramen the whole day as well as how he thinks Sasuke sucks. He does NOT suck! He is sooo good looking. _

_I'm the luckiest girl in the world!! Heck yeah!! -- Inner Sakura._

Sakura was forced to stop talking to herself when she was startled by somebody walking past her, it was Sasuke! She was really hyper all of a sudden. She jumped up on her feet and ran towards Sasuke. She then pretty much jumped on him and hugged him. Sasuke was obviously annoyed and started pushing her away.

"Get off!" he said, pushing her away. Sakura stops hugging him and looked at him in confusion. Sakura didn't know what was happening...yesterday they were hugging by her doorstep and now he's pushing her off?

At that moment, Naruto walked around the corner and saw the awkward sight. He suddenly felt panic rush from his feet to his head. His eyes widened and started running towards Sasuke. He needed to stop him from talking before he says something ruins his gift to his dear Sakura-chan. "Wait!!" he shouted, grabbing Sakura's attention from Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a "What the heck?" look. He stared at the orange-clad ninja run towards him and Sakura when he notices that he isn't slowing down and he was getting REALLY close. Suddenly, Naruto tackles him to the ground!! It made both of them skid a fair distance away from Sakura.

"Get off me, dobe!! What are you doing?" he asked, kicking Naruto off of him. He had a slight blush on his face, knowing that Naruto was just on top of him a second ago. "You don't just tackle people to the ground for no reason!" Sasuke slowly stood up, dusting off the dirt on his clothes.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun!" she said, shouting at Naruto as she ran to the scene of the "tackling". She was defending Sasuke as always despite the way he just treated her. Sakura was fuming, almost giving off steam from her skin.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan! Can you just give me a moment with Sasuke?" said Naruto, asking Sakura in a nice way. He was just in time, Sasuke almost messed up the whole gift. He just saved Sakura from total emotional annihilation but she just doesn't know it. Sakura grunted and gave him a nod and slowly walked away to sit on the bench she was just sitting on, wondering what Naruto was up to. Although Naruto was the kind to insult Sasuke every chance he can get, he wasn't the kind to tackle people to the ground. This was also the first time he requested to be left alone with Sasuke, everything was just too weird from Sakura's point of view.

Naruto pulled Sasuke away a little bit more and looked at him in the eyes, blue eyes to black ones. Sasuke was feeling quote uncomfortable. _What is this idiot up to? _He thought.

Tension was in the air and Naruto didn't quite know how to break it to Sasuke. It was just too awkward. There's also the risk of getting his butt kicked. Naruto was starting to shake, he could get beaten up but he wasn't shaking because of that, he was shaking because Sakura's emotions were in jeopardy. Seeing Sakura cry was something he didn't want to see. If he wanted to keep her safe, he'd have to confess to the real Sasuke. "You see...it was Sakura-chan's birthday yesterday...and...I wanted to take her out to ramen..." Naruto said, trailing off.

"What does this have to do with me? Idiot. I doubt Sakura would want to go out with someone like you." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto. Naruto was mad and he was fuming with anger but he knew that if he wanted to make this work, he'd have to get to the Uchiha's good side. "What? No lame comeback? Ha." he added.

"Well...I knew that she'd didn't want to go out with me...so...I used the Transformation Jutsu...and...transformed...into you." Naruto said, automatically shielding himself with his face with his arms, expecting a punch from Sasuke. He was right, Sasuke punched him and hit his arm, making him fall on the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke said, pulling his sleeves out, ready to give Naruto a beating that he would remember until the day he died.

"Gomen nasai!!" Naruto said. Sasuke was somewhat stunned, sorry was something Naruto would never say Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his sleeves down again, deciding not to beat Naruto up anymore but he still gave him a sour look that send chills down Naruto's spine. _What a jerk, it was Sakura-chan's birthday for crying out loud! But I can't fight back...if I want this to work, I can't hurt him to make him ignore me. I have to get to this jerk's good side. _"I'm sorry. Please don't tell Sakura-chan! It would hurt her feelings! We went on a date last night and she had the time of her life. If you say even one word about this...I'm gonna do something you'll regret!!" Naruto said, giving Sasuke a mixture of a heartfelt apology, a desperate request as well as a useless threat. "Just let me go on a date with her one last time!" he pleaded, bowing in front of Sasuke who was still giving him looks that made him feel uneasy.

"What did you do? Did you...kiss her?" Sasuke inquired, giving him an uneasy feeling in the stomach. He would get really pissed if he Naruto kissed Sakura while he was still in Sasuke form. Sasuke sighed, everything is just so horrible with Naruto! Sasuke had to sleep in an inn last night after what the idiot did to his house. It's all pretty ironic but Naruto lived failry close to Sasuke. He knocked on his door one day and asked if he could use his toaster to toast his bread. Sasuke, of course, was annoyed but wanted to get it over with and let him. It was all going quite ok until the bread got burnt, setting the toaster aflame. This triggered that sprinklers and the fire died out before any real damage was made...but Sasuke's house was fully wet and he can't sleep there for at least a week. Konoha was in its autumn months and it was fairly cold despite the sun in the sky.

"No...but please! Let me go on another date. I...I screwed up. I admit it...she was about to kiss me and I stopped her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings because she might break down and cry right then and there. So I told her that we'll leave the kiss for another date. And don't give me that look. I know I screwed up but I think you would've screwed up more if that were happening to you. But please, Sasuke! Let me date her again. I'll do something for you, I'll pay you!" Naruto was sounding pretty desperate, he hasn't done something like this in his life, he hasn't gone to extremes just to spare a person's feelings. It was probably because he lived part of his life in solitude.

"Tch. What could someone like you pay me with? And if I did say yes, I wouldn't let you transform into me again. I would've done it myself. I wouldn't want some knucklehead like you pretend to be me, you'd probably screw up and make me look like an idiot." Sasuke said, crossing his arms as he looked at Naruto straight in the eye.

"I'll...I'll let you stay in my apartment. Your house is drenched right? I'll even become your personal slave of some sort, but please...at least pretend to be in love with my Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as looked towards the ground, trying to avoid the Uchiha's gaze.

"And why would I want to live in the same place as you, idiot?" Sasuke said, pointing out a good reason. He wasn't as pissed as he was...after all...he did need a place to stay without costing him his money. A slave of sorts isn't bad either.

"I don't think you'd want to spend your money on an inn. I don't think you want to sleep in a girl's house, meaning Sakura, Ino and Hinata are out of the question. You'd smell like a dog if you slept in Kiba's house. Do you really want to sleep in an insect-infested house with Shino? I don't think you'd get along with Neji and Lee. You'd be fat before you know it if you slept in Chouji's house and Shikamaru's house is probably messier than my apartment, he's too lazy to clean and you might have to clean after him." Naruto pointed out, completely killing of the chances of Sasuke sleeping with another friend's house.

"Fine. I'll go pose as Sakura's boyfriend but you promised me your apartment and your service. I'm gonna make this hell for you, dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto who.

_This has got to be the stupidest thing I've done. Me and Uchiha under the same roof with me as his slave? All for Sakura-chan, right?_

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**This is all for now guys, I hope you like it and please review, it took me a lot of time to make this one and reviews make it all worth it. I like SasuNaru so don't think that this is heading into a Sakura x Naruto story. Please visit my other story too! Anyways, I'll update in a week or so. I'll also reply to your reviews so if you wanna ask me something, feel free to review. xD**

**Till Then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


	2. Cup O Ramen

**It's that time again, the time to give my fanfiction a new chapter! I want to thank all of the people who have read my stories as well as those who have reviewed. I also updated my other story which I am still shamelessly advertising in this story's author's note. I actually love this story I wrote and when I was thinking of a plot before, I thought of this one and I kept on improving it and playing with it until I came up with what this story is going to be. I'm quite proud of it! No spoilers on what's going to happen though. Tough luck:3**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Beautiful black eyes scanned the room that was before him, gleaming under the sunlight that entered through the windows on each side of the door, covered with a thin blue curtain what waved in the slight breeze. Sasuke was surprised at the mess that lay before his eyes yet Naruto's house felt very welcoming, something his own house can't make him feel. The room had some empty ramen cups on the floor as well as an overflowing trash can in the corner but despite the mess, the place smelled like Naruto. His apartment was on the third fault in one of the buildings in the busy village of Konoha, the only good thing about the building he lived in is the terrace on the very top floor where any of the tenants can go.

The room that the Uchiha was looking at served as the dining room and the living room. A lot of ninja scrolls were hung on the wall, each of them slightly slanted and hung imperfectly but it oddly, it seemed kind of cute to Sasuke. He went inside, looking down at his feet as he stepped on a fluffy red rug that said "Get Lost" which made him smile in a way but he quickly hid it before the orange-clad ninja noticed. Naruto removed his shoes and sighed as he looked back behind them at the setting sun. He removed his shoes and started walking towards on of the doors on the left side of the room.

"You can explore if you want. Dinner's in an hour." he said, waving a hand while his back is turned to Sasuke, dismissing himself from the awkward air that was surrounding the two ninja.

"Hn." Sasuke said like he always did. _Is this really his apartment. Tch, I'd rather sleep in my damp bedroom than sleep in this mess. _

Sasuke removed his shoes and put them on the shoe rack to the left of the door which was beside a walnut bookshelf filled with books for Naruto's training yet Sasuke knew that somewhere in there would lie a copy of Icha Icha Paradise or something. He snickered at the thought. _Naruto reading porn? Where does he get that kind of thinking?_ He looked around him and noticed that there was a small, cheap TV with its back against the wall directly opposite the door and it had a small red couch that fit three people at most. There was small, circular dining table to the right of the door which was made of wood with two chairs on either side. The archway to the kitchen was near those tables.

At the thought of the kitchen, Sasuke's stomach growled. Dinner was in an hour yet he was hungry but he knew he should wait until Naruto wanted to eat. That's when a thought hit him. _If Naruto was my slave now, I can make him eat whenever I want...or even eat without him knowing. Tch. What an idiot. _He strolled through the archway to show a fairly small kitchen but complete with a kitchen's necessities. There were counters on the left side with a sink on it - even a coffee machine and a microwave but Sasuke knew exactly what the microwave was for, instant ramen. The refridgerator was against the wall on the opposite of the archway and there was another table for two people against the corner of the kitchen room. The window let a lot of light in just like the living room which blinded Sasuke a little bit.

His growling stomach kept on pestering the Uchiha which didn't leave him any choice, he had to open the refridgerator and have an early dinner. The sun was almost down anyway so that was an excuse. He opened the refridgerator to be surprised at what's inside. Nothing but bread, almost expired milk, some fruits and some other random things.

"Oi dobe! What do you have to eat around here?" Sasuke said, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. As he said those words, Sasuke's stomach growled a little bit more. _Don't tell me he doesn't have anything to eat...or worse...he only has instant ramen._ That thought made shivers go down his spine. Sasuke despised ramen! He hated it! He's never tasted ramen nor does he want to, apparently Naruto was the person who made him hate ramen. He just wanted to throw up when he saw ramen.

Naruto entered the room in his normal clothes which was nothing but a black shirt and his grey boxers. "You should've checked the cupboard. And I thought you were smart...dumbass Uchiha." Naruto said, giving Sasuke an annoyed look as he walked over to the cupboard over the sink. He opened it to reveal what seemed to be an endless supply of instant ramen in every flavor a person can think of! "I told you that dinner was in an hour! But fine...go heat up some ramen and feed yourself, stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke was stunned and very pissed. "Do you really think that I'm going to eat that horrible food? Can you even call that food? I hate ramen!" Sasuke said, giving Naruto a glare who was obviously pissed. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be an Uchiha slave but he knew that he had to do something about it.

"Then don't eat! This is the only thing I have so deal with it!" Naruto said, throwing a cup-o-ramen at Sasuke with a little hint of anger. "If you don't want to eat it, go out and buy something." he added.

Just like Naruto, Sasuke was too tired - and hungry - to argue about going out and getting his own food. Although Sasuke clearly hated ramen, his stomach wasn't thinking the same thing and the look of the cup-o-ramen in his hands made his mouth water and that's when he decided to give it. "Fine then, dobe. Prepare it for me!" Sasuke said, as he threw it back at Naruto who caught it in his hands.

"No way! Prepare your own ramen!" Naruto said as he threw it back at Sasuke who was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get Naruto to follow his orders. _Some slave he is. Idiot. _Sasuke thought. He then threw the cup-o-ramen at Naruto who caught it again and was really annoyed this time.

"You're my slave, idiot. Have you forgotten? Now go prepare the ramen before I do something you won't like." Sasuke said, putting a "tone of evil" in his voice as he threatened Naruto who was curious to know what Sasuke was capable of doing.

"And what would that be? Naruto said as he eyed the Uchiha who had a smirk on his face.

At that moment, Sasuke went over to the phone that was attached on its receiver which was attached to the wall space beside the refridgerator and picked it up. He then dials a number that was all too familiar to Naruto and put his finger on the call button.

Things finally caught on in the noisy ninja's head. "You wouldn't dare! Put that phone down, Sasuke! Put it down before I kick your ass!" Naruto said, waving his fist in the air, trying his best to intimidate the all too confident Uchiha. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and put a little bit more pressure on the call button, finally pressing it. Within seconds, the phone started producing that ringing noise that is heard when waiting for the person on the other end to answer. "You're dead, Sasuke!!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto's determination was focused on getting the phone back in a in a split second, the ninja split into action. Naruto started running towards Sasuke and to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto tackled him to the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain and accidentally let go of the phone which was still ringing, making a loud thud on the wooden floor and it slid a fair distance away from the fighting ninja. Naruto was on top of Sasuke who was holding Sasuke by the collar. Naruto lifted up his fist tried to punch him but Sasuke stopped it with his hand quickly, avoiding getting hit in the face and shoved the orange ninja off of him, making him slide across the kitchen floor and stop in the middle. Naruto then realized that the phone was still ringing just right beside him. He felt an adrenaline rush and tried to grab the phone before Sakura would answer.

Sasuke dialled Sakura's number so he could dump her on the phone which threatened the desperate orange-clad ninja. It was quite impressive that Naruto was able to catch on which impressed Sasuke who thought lowly of Naruto.

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion, anybody could win the soon-to-start competition and the tension was high. Sasuke saw Naruto go for the phone. In a flash, Sasuke ran as fast as he could, his heart beating hard, desperate for victory. Once he was a fair distance away from Naruto, he jumped and tackled Naruto. His fingers were SO close to the phone but with Sasuke on top of him, they both slid away from the phone and hit the wall, making Naruto grunt in discomfort. "Get off me, Sasuke!!" he said, trying to kick Sasuke off of him who was trying his best to keep Naruto still but being the noisy, over-active ninja that he is, he was a hard person to restrain.

Both of the boys kept on fighting, their insults echoing all throughout the room and their racket making a huge noise. Suddenly, something stopped them in the middle of their fight. It was a familiar voice on the phone, an annoying voice to Sasuke but a sweet, angelic voice for Naruto who went into a stupor everytime he heard her voice but that wasn't the case this time, both of them were in a competition to see who could get the phone first.

"Hello?" said Sakura in her usual voice.

While Sasuke was distracted, Naruto focused and kicked him off his body with his strong legs and he tried his best to get up on his feet and run towards the phone but as he tried to run after the phone which was only a few feet away, his foot got caught on something and it started to pull him back. It was Sasuke who was pulling him back. He pulled hard on Naruto who was heavier thanhe thought, making him a feet closer everytime he pulled. He pulled from higher up his leg after Naruto was directly under him, flailing his arms. After the pulled him back, he quickly jumped over Naruto and ran for the phone and picked up the phone. Apparently, before he could speak to Sakura, Naruto quickly crawled over Sasuke and swept Sasuke off his feet using his leg and Sasuke landed on his butt, making a loud thud and the phone dropped on the ground. The phone almost cracked but it was still intact.

"Hello?! Anybody there? Sasuke? Is that you?" she asked asked as she heard the loud thuds through the phone.

"Saku-!!" Naruto said before he was suddenly cut off by Sasuke's hand on his mouth but it was too late, Naruto had taken hold of the phone and in just a few swift moments, he pressed the end call button which shut Sakura up after asking for whoever was available. Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth and he sat down on the ground, gasping for air as he supported himself with his arms behind him. Naruto was finally resting on his back, panting just like Sasuke. The phone was still in his hand but he knew that he was safe...for now. Sasuke has just almost called Sakura to break it off but with his leg-sweeping, it was good that Naruto was able to act in time.

"Are you crazy?! If you do that, my dear Sakura-chan will get pissed! Stupid Sasuke! What's wrong with you!" said Naruto as he stood up, the phone still in his hand. He walked over to another part of the room and picked up the cup-o-ramen that was dropped not too long ago.

"Are you going to prepare my ramen now?" smirked Sasuke as he stood up to give Naruto a smirk who was fuming. _Come on Uzumaki, give up already! What an idiot!_

"Fine. But don't you dare break up with Sakura! But if you think that I'm going to break my back to serve your smug little self then you're wrong, Uchiha!" said Naruto but all he got was a simple chuckle that wasn't like any chuckle - it was an Uchiha chuckle. It was burning with sarcasm. Naruto got another one of the cup-o-ramens. He then opened them and put some water in it. After that, he put them in the microwave and set it on the setting that would be enough to make the water boil. Sweat was apparent on his cheek as well as Sasuke's who was leaning on the kitchen counter. The sound of the microwave echoed througout the kitchen yet there was still an awkward silence in the room.

"Tch, you can't stop me." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto another smug look. Naruto was clearly annoyed, he didn't want anything bad to happen, he had a plan in his head to make things work out. Wait, a plan? Yes, Naruto did have a plan, a simple yet probably effective plan. Naruto didn't just want to make Sakura happen despite the fact that he had to work as an Uchiha's slave, he did it to make Sakura stop liking Sasuke. Even though mose people thought of Naruto as a stupid kid, he planned these set of actions really well. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't last with Sakura long even if he offered his services, he knew that Sasuke would have to break up with Sakura sooner and later.

Naruto thought of that fact and developed on it. He then decided to do something to make Sakura stop liking Sasuke - by giving her what she wants and showing her that it's worth nothing. Naruto didn't know much about love and its invisible rules but he did learn from romance novels that once two people have broken up, there is little to no chances of them getting back together...well that's how the author of "Ninja in Love" put it. Even if it wasn't true, Naruto had nothing to lose...except his privacy to some guy he didn't like. If Sakura and Sasuke dated and Sasuke broke it off, Sakura SHOULD get over him, she had a taste of what he was like in a relationship and should get tired of it...it didn't make much sense if you put it this was but Naruto thought about it...thought about that invisible rule in that book he read. Once they break up, there was little to no chance they would get back. Although it isn't rare that two people that have broken up get back together, he highly doubts that Sakura would want to be with Sasuke again - after he breaks it off in a harsh way - Sasuke's way.

Sakura HAD to get over him after he breaks off his way, right? Naruto actually pondered upon this, he kept thinking if the book "Ninja in Love" actually made sense and if the invisible rules they talk about actually applied to real life. He compared it to relationships he knew of in real life, he did his own research! He studied the book for a long time until he came to one conclusion - it did make sense, the invisible rules were real in some relationships. That's when he started scheming, he was so sure that Sakura would have to stop liking Sasuke after what he would do that he decided to try it out. No girl would want to be jerked around and thrown away like garbage and Naruto doubted they girls would still like the guy of their choice after they broke it off in a harsh way.

Naruto's thoughts were stopped when he heard the beeping of the microwave letting him know that the ramen was ready. He opened the microwave to reveal the softened noodles that was once a noodle brick soaked in boiling water. He got both of the cup-o-ramens from the microwave and lay them on the counter, the steam from the hot water making him sweat. He got the sachets of seasoning and mixed it and then he stirred both of the cups. The inviting smell of ramen filled the air, making Naruto's mouth water and even though Sasuke hated to admit it, it made his mouth water too.

Something someone despised can be tempting at times when you haven't experienced it first-hand.

"Here's your ramen, bastard." Naruto said, giving the cup-o-ramen to Sasuke who seemed to have grabbed chopsticks from Naruto's utensil drawer while Naruto was staring inside the microwave. "I know that you don't like ramen much but you're missing a lot and it's stupid to miss out on something wonderful like ramen. Now go eat, bastard!" he added, getting himself a pair of chopsticks from the drawer.

"Tch. Whatever you say, idiot." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he walked to take a seat on one of the chairs beside the kitchen's small table. Naruto took s a seat beside Sasuke but inched away a little bit, showing the Uchiha the fact that he really didn't like his presence there. Sasuke just laughed sarcastically and put the chopsticks in his ramen and tasted it.

That's when it happened.

Sasuke's eyes widened, it tasted...great. He closed his eyes and tried to taste the ramen a little bit more. Although ramen was cheap, especially since this was a cup-o-ramen, he found it...fulfilling. He was enjoying himself, letting the noodles slide down his throat when he was brought back to reality by the sound of Naruto laughing. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave Naruto a glare who was chuckling as he put his chopsticks down. "What?" Sasuke said with a serious tone. he was obviously annoyed at the fact that Naruto was laughing at him for an unknown reason.

"You like it dontcha? You love it." Naruto said with those looks in those eyes...those looks that taunted Sasuke.

"No I don't!" Sasuke said as he slammed the chopsticks in the table. He looked down at them and noticed that he has already finished his ramen...that fast. _What the heck? This cup was full awhile ago. No...no way! I hate ramen! There's no way I'm gonna eat this anymore. Yuck. _Sasuke screamed in his mind, scolding himself. He wanted to shout out that he hated the ramen but deep down, he knew that he was hooked. Hooked on something he swore he hated. Hooked on something his idiot teammate liked. That's just not right. That's JUST not right.

"Psh. Whatever. You're wrong. You think that you hate it but you love it. Don't deny it and don't go on telling me that you hate ramen because that's crap. You can have some more if you want. You're hooked aren't you? The great Sasuke is hooked on ramen. Ramen is good! I love it and I know you do. You bastard, you can't judge ramen by who eats it." Naruto said.

Sasuke was annoyed. He wanted to beat the daylights out of Naruto. He didn't like ramen...at least he thought he didn't. "Shut up." Sasuke said as he stood up. He took his cup-o-ramen and walked over to the overflowing trashcan that sat on the corner of the kitchen. He threw the empty cup-o-ramen and he put the plastic chopsticks in the sink. A window was above a sink and Sasuke looked outside, he was feeling tired and the moon was up already while the sky was black with some hints of purple. The moon was out and it was almost full, the stars were shining too, they must be shining for Sakura, she has got to be the happiest girl in Konoha.

"And by the way, I'm going to hide the phone so you can't call Sakura-chan anymore. I'm going to prevent you from calling her and breaking up with her." Naruto said, breaking the silence as he stared at the Uchiha looking out the window. "You have got to be a real cruel guy if you broke up with Sakura-chan after only going out with her once."

"Whatever. I can just go downstairs and call using the payphone outside or go directly to her house to break up with her." Sasuke said as he smirked. Though he was turned away from Naruto, he knew that Naruto knew that he was smirking and Naruto wasn't feeling intimidated, he was annoyed. "Oh wait." Sasuke added as he continued looking outside. He had quite a good view of Konoha from the kitchen window. Everybody was in their house or apartment, resting for the night for a busy day in the morning. "You're hiding the phone from me not because of "your dear Sakura", you're doing it because you can't afford the bill if I called and you know that Sakura would try her best to keep me on the phone, costing you a lot of money." Sasuke started laughing, he knew that he was right and that gave him an ego boost.

Naruto frowned. "You're a tard. Just shut up and go take a bath or something so we can end this day already. You're sleeping on the couch by the way." Naruto said, putting a little bit more emphasis on the word 'couch'. There was no way that Naruto was going to let Sasuke take over his personal space. Naruto liked his bed Sasuke-free and he would like to keep it that way.

"Go prepare me a bath, dobe. And YOU'RE sleeping on the couch." Sasuke said, clearly showing that he was still the master around the house, that Naruto was still his slave just like he promised.

"Why don't you prepare your own bath!! Go take care of yourself! And there is no way you're sleeping on my bed! Go sleep on the floor for all I care." Naruto said, finishing the last of his ramen and doing what Sasuke just did - he threw his empty cup-o-ramen and putting the chopsticks in the sink but rather than standing blankly like Sasuke was doing, Naruto made his way to his bedroom which was on the opposite of the kitchen archway. Naruto walked barefoot on the cool wooden floor. He put his hand on the cold doorknob and turned it half-way but he stopped. He stopped and started to think. "Fine. It'll be ready in a few minutes, bastard. Same with the bed."

Although it pained Naruto's pride to say something like that, he can't risk making Sasuke break the relationship with Sakura too early.

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**Oh hey the chapter's done! It wasn't as long as I expected but the next one MIGHT be longer. Anyways I hope you review, this took me a few days to finish...mostly because I didn't type straight and I took too many breaks. I'm so lazy! I love reviews and being added to alerts/favorites. I love how it spams my inbox in the morning when I check. It gives me a warm feeling. Heart Heart Oh and Happy St. Valentine's Day. I might make a V-Day chapter for this one or something. I'm not entirely sure though.**

**Till then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


End file.
